I Never Had A Dream Come True
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Ten years after 'Yu-Gi-Oh' The story will follow a young boy named Jaden Yuki who attends Duel Academy. Not only will he find adventures at Duel Academy but also love.


**hey readers.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: JadenxOc1, JessexOc2, ZanexAtticus, ChazzxSyrus, HassleberryxBlair, BastionxMindy, AsterxJasmine, JimxAlexis, AxelxOc3**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Suffering<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Think of your TV screen. Its 'on' but shows black. A female voice is echoing on that black screen.)<em>

* * *

><p>"Pain."<p>

"Darkness."

"I'm trapped. Trapped forever with this pain."

"This pain is crushing me from the inside. Its trying to strangle my heart. I refuse to let it."

"I don't know why I refuse to let my heart die. But I sometimes like to think is because I'm stronger then the pain; but, I feel like its because someone is trying to get rid of my pain."

* * *

><p><em>(There's a white starburst on the black screen. To represent 'someone'.)<em>

* * *

><p>"I take comfort in it. I like to soak up its warmth that it provides."<p>

"But… sadly, I couldn't hold on to that warmth."

* * *

><p><em>(Starburst disappears. Screen completely black again.)<em>

* * *

><p>"I want to hold on to that warmth but I couldn't because I was destroying them. It doesn't matter that they deny but I know I'm taking them down into the darkness and pain with me, then that means they can't be my light anymore."<p>

"So… I ran. I ran away from my home." _(Voice is sad. Voice is cracking and sobbing.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Voice stopped speaking. She started echo crying. Crying stopped 15 minutes later. But female's voice is still cracking.)<em>

* * *

><p>"I found a place that was far away. I want to say its my new home but it doesn't feel like home."<p>

"Isn't there a place for me out there somewhere?"

"If there is, why can't I find it?"

"The only thing that I have left in this world was that someone who gave me warmth, love, and an affection."

"I'm-I'm lo-lo-lost. I'm even more lost then I was before because it just make my suffering even worse."

* * *

><p><em>(Voice still cracking. But now has shaky breathing added.) <em>

* * *

><p>"My darkness. My pain. My suffering, is making me numb. And through the numb I barely exhibit anymore real and genuine emotions."<p>

"During my stay in my new place… I felt like dying."

* * *

><p><em>(Voice still cracking. But now has excited-shaky breathing added.)<em>

* * *

><p>"I want to die. No one will stop me. No one can stop me."<p>

"My suffering and my pain will finally disappear but the darkness will be forever with me, and I don't want that."

"But… something tells me seeing and living only in darkness for eternity is better feeling all this pain, suffering, and numbness."

* * *

><p><em>(Voice stopped cracking, excited-shaky breath, and echoing. The girl's voice is now going to scream.)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Grainy-white background appeared then a white-grayish feminine appeared then closed her eyes then tilted her head up and screamed: <em>"I WANT TO DIE!" _then it disappeared and the black 'on' TV screen is back again._

* * *

><p><em>(Girl's voice is now sobbing again.)<em>

* * *

><p><em>('On' black TV screen is turned off. TV screen have a big white dot in middle of screen with a white line going through it and across the screen to show it was being turned off then disappeared.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
